The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin-type active region.
With developments in electronic technologies, integrated circuit devices have been down-scaled, and for the highly integrated circuit devices, not only a higher operational speed, but also higher operational accuracy are needed. Thus, it is required to develop an integrated circuit device and a method of realizing the integrated circuit device, which has a structure for reducing an area occupied by wires and contacts in a relatively small area of the integrated circuit device, and at the same time for stably obtaining an insulation distance between the wires and the contacts.